I Believe in a Thing Called Love
by JescaLove
Summary: Kag&Sess. Sesshoumaru comes to Japan from the United States, and ends up staying with Miroku, his childhood friend, who also happens to be living with Kagme, Miroku's best friend. Will things heat up? Or will things go from good to bad? Read and find out.
1. one

**A/N: Okay, this story is temporary. I think. I'm not too sure if it will be interesting enough for you picky people, so just review and tell me what you think. It'll make me smile **

**Disclaimer:** **Kay, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show. But I do own this plot. Booyah. **

**I believe in a thing called love.**

Kagome peered over her Styrofoam cup curiously. She was looking at a strange picture hanging on the wall directly across from her.

The picture was of a field with a cactus in it, but behind the cactus was a strange silhouette of what appeared to be a person. Around the cactus and 'person' was an empty field of flowers. There was a stream nearby, too. It was an odd painting. Who ever heard of a cactus in a field of flowers? Let alone near a stream?

Kagome smiled wistfully. She had always loved nature, but it was hard to find spots like that in the city of Tokyo. Sighing, she quickly downed the rest of her drink before standing up and throwing the cup into the garbage. Walking out of the Starbucks she headed for the nearby bank. She needed to cash a check.

Once inside of the bank she walked to the forming line in front of the tall counter tops. This was going to be a while.

Standing in the same spot for nearly ten minutes, someone finally decided that it was time to leave, so she took their place. Smiling in hopes of a faster time spent there, she barely repressed the urge to scream out in surprise when she suddenly heard her cell phone ring. Giggling slightly out of embarrassment, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hi, is this Kagome?" asked a sultry male voice from the other end. Kagome's body slumped.

"Hey Miroku, and yes, this is me. Who else would have my cell phone?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. After all, this _was_ the third time he had called her today.

"Oh, well, no need to be so rude about it Kagome-san…" Miroku said, feigning hurt. Kagome sighed into the phone loudly.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Roku?" She asked in hopes of him hanging up soon. Apparently, he had other ideas.

"Why yes! I'm so glad you asked. See, there is someone coming into town, someone very important, and I was wondering if you would mind if he stayed with us?" he asked quickly. Kagome nearly choked on her own saliva.

"Stay with us? What do you mean? For how long?" she asked just as fast. Her and her best friend, Miroku Monk, had been living together for the past two and a half years. After she had moved out to go to college, she and he had found an apartment to share. It was easier than trying to find a dorm every other year. Besides, it wasn't bad at all. The rent was cheap, and it was a decent place to live in. The lived in a loft. It was cozy enough.

"Well, you see, he isn't exactly sure. No, what I mean is…_I'm_ not exactly sure…" he said, trailing off uncertainly. Kagome drooped her shoulders down further. '_Great. Now I'm going to have to live with some complete stranger for who knows how long_.' Kagome shook her head to rid her of these thoughts. Maybe the person was in dire need of a place to crash to help him get back on his feet, but God only knows that Miroku had crazy friends who were obsessed with sex and weird things. She, according to her and her other friends, was the only normal one out of the bunch.

"Alright, Roku. When is this person coming?" Kagome asked, getting right down to business. She needed to know so she could prepare the house and dinner; if need be.

"Um…tonight." He said guiltily. Kagome exploded.

"Tonight?! What do you mean tonight? Miroku, you better be joking. The loft is a mess! And, we barely have any groceries! All we have been surviving on is take-out!" Kagome whispered angrily. She couldn't go causing a scene in the bank now.

"It's alright, Gome. I have everything ready. While you were out today I straightened up the place and went to the market for a few things. We have enough to tide us over for a couple of weeks." Miroku said reassuringly. Kagome sighed loudly and said "Okay. I'll be home in about thirty minutes. I got to go though, I'm at the bank. I'm cashing a check. See you in a little while, be good." She finished, sounding like she was scolding a child.

Groaning she flipped her phone shut with a resounding 'click'. Straightening her posture, she focused back on the task at hand: cashing her paycheck. She worked for a small company as an assistant; it paid well. Looking at the remaining people in line she silently cheered in glee at the sight of only two more people left. One by one they slowly left and she was ushered over to the next available banker.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked a young, polite voice. Kagome looked up from digging in her purse to notice one of her brother's friends, Jin. He was tall and skinny, with stringy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was quite a catch for an seventeen year old. Souta and he have been friends for a few years.

"Hey Jin! I didn't know you worked here!" Kagome said with a grin on her peach shaped face. Her bright hazel eyes lit up happily while she pulled him into a hug over the counter. When she pulled away she noticed him blushing. Boys.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see. How have you been? I heard you have your own place now…" he said, making conversation. Kagome smiled.

"Oh I am doing great. I'm almost finished with college, believe it or not. Graduation is in a couple of months for me. I am living with Miroku, actually. He helps out with the rent. How have you been doing?" she asked nicely. Jin smiled boyishly while rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign on nervousness.

"Oh I've been doing well. I, um, just got engaged actually." Jin said nervously. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth flew open.

"You're so young though! Oh my gosh, who is the lucky girl?" Kagome asked semi shocked and semi excited. Jin dropped his hand from his neck once he realized she wasn't going to kill him for 'making the biggest mistake of his life', or so other people had put it. Especially his parents. This was what he, and many other people loved about Kagome, her easy going and kind nature. She wasn't judgmental and pessimistic like others were. "You remember Rin? The rich guys' daughter? Yeah, her…" he said with a blush. Kagome smiled sweetly. She reached across the counter and took hold of his cheeks before pinching them lightly and cooing "Aww, Jin! You're all grown up!" she teased playfully. He groaned and tried to pry her tiny fingers from his now reddening face.

"Okay, okay…" he said, putting on a serious voice. He couldn't help but crack a smile when she immediately stopped. Laughing out right he smiled. "We've missed you, Kags." He said genuinely. She smiled brightly, her perfectly straight and white teeth glimmering in the artificial lighting of the bank. "I've missed all of you dearly. I'm coming home to visit for the weekend next week. So, I trust you and your lovely fiancé will be at my house, ready to greet me?" She asked with a twinkle in her sparkling eyes. He laughed and nodded, "No doubt. We will be there."

After cashing her check and leaving the bank, she climbed into her silver Pontiac and drove towards her home.

"Roku, I'm home." Kagome called as soon as she walked through the front door and into the home. Miroku looked up from his comfortable position on the couch and stared at her. Then his serene face broke out into a perverse smile.

"Hey Gome, you look nice today." He said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Kagome scoffed and put her purse on the coat rack, along with her coat and hat. Stepping out of her black pumps she placed them neatly in the cubby hole near the door. Yawning, she stretched and walked over to Miroku and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks. Hey, when is this guy coming? I need to know so I can have dinner prepared." She said casually. Miroku shrugged. "Probably around eight. I'm not sure, he wasn't specific." Kagome sighed and nodded. Tonight would definitely be interesting.

"You've got a magic inside your finger tips…It's leaking out all over my skin. Every time that I get close to you, making me weak with the way you look through those eyes…all I see is your face; all I need is your touch, wake me up with your lips, come at me from up above…" Kagome sang along with the radio while preparing dinner. She was cooking a simple dinner: Teriyaki chicken, macaroni salad, and of course; rice.

"Something smells good." Said Miroku; walking into the simple kitchen. It was painted beige and had a dark brown wooden floor. The table was big enough to seat four; it was small, brown, and round. The appliances were all either silver or black, stainless steel. The counter tops were a simple white, and the cabinets were dark brown; blending in with the darkness of the floor. All in all, it was a homey kitchen.

"Thanks. I'm just cooking a simple dish; hope whoever this guy is isn't expecting anything fancy…" Kagome said, trailing off. '_What if he is? I mean, will he be rude? Gah, I don't know. I need to stop worrying about stupid things…' _Shaking her head, Kagome went back to the food. She needed to have it all done by the time the guy got here. Come to think of it, she didn't even know his name.

Around seven thirty the doorbell rang. Miroku walked out of his room. "I'll get it!" he yelled. Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen opening. There was no door separating the living room and kitchen. "He's here already?" she asked curiously. Noticing him nod she ran back into the kitchen to put the plates out on the table. The food was already set up, along with refreshments.

Busying herself, she waited until Miroku led their guest into the kitchen. For some reason she was nervous.

"And this is the kitchen…I know it's not what you're used to, your highness, but it'll do, yeah?" Miroku said in a joking tone. What I heard next surprised me, along with what I saw. I heard a deep, velvety smooth voice answer him with a simple "Hn.", and in walked Miroku and some sort of God.

The man, or demon by the markings on his face, walked into the room. He was very tall, probably around 6'6". He had long, flowing silver hair. His eyes were the most beautiful honeyed color she had ever seen, and his face was just as beautiful as the rest of his body. He had four stripes on his cheeks; two crimson slashes on each side. On his brow lay a sapphire crescent moon. A sign of royalty. His eyes were narrowed, and he had a strong jaw. His nose was an elegant shape, and hell, Even his eyebrows were well kept!

Traveling down the length of his body Kagome noticed his well defined muscles, and his broad shoulders. He was definitely the best eye candy that she ever had the pleasure of gazing at. Gulping she looked away with a blush adorning her naturally rosy cheeks. Glancing at Miroku she silently asked him to introduce the two.

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho. Me and him go way back. Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my roommate, and best friend. Aside from you, of course…" he said while snickering at the last part. He looked at Sesshoumaru and took in his normal un-emotional face. Something was different in his eyes though…

"Ah, let's eat! I'm starving." Miroku finally said after a moment of awkward silence. Kagome nodded and led the way to their table.

"Dig in." she said with a smile, eyeing Miroku's almost starved look. Watching as he piled half of everything onto his plate she chuckled before glancing over at Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked curiously. Surely he would be hungry after the plane ride. Apparently he came from the United States.

"I do not eat human food." He stated simply. Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of him being a demon! Glancing around nervously, she looked towards Miroku for help. He stopped eating once he noticed the silence and looked up at her from his plate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Sesshoumaru was a demon. A picky one at that." he started with a grin, "Don't worry though, I got some special food for him. I forgot to mention that…" he stated. Kagome gave him a dry look. "Gee Miroku, thanks." He laughed. "No problem, Gome." She stood and glared at him. Turning and walking towards the pantry she opened it looking for any sign of non-human food. Noticing none she went to the refrigerator. Opening the freezer she noticed that mass amount of steaks and what not littering the freezer walls.

"Wow. I didn't even notice all of this earlier…" she mumbled to herself. Reaching into the freezer she thought she heard a small snort, but thought nothing of it. Miroku was probably having trouble chewing his food.

"Okay…um…I don't know how to, um, prepare this for you. Do you just eat it…you know, raw?" asked a puzzled Kagome. She smiled nervously, not sure if she offended him by her lack of knowledge when it came to demons.

He simply stood and walked towards her leisurely. Once in front of her he calmly grabbed the steak in her hand. Stopping, as if waiting for something, he looked at her. A light bulb went off in her head and she mumbled "Oh right, a plate…" She walked towards the cabinet to the right of the stove and opened it. Reaching inside she grabbed a simple tan plate and handed it to him while grabbing a fork and knife from the silverware drawer.

"Is this all you need?" Kagome asked noticing him begin to walk back to the table with all of his items. He didn't even look at her while replying with another "Hn." _'Geez, is that all he can say?_' Kagome thought, slightly annoyed. Huffing indignantly she made her way back to her place at the table, which was directly across from Sesshoumaru and right next to Miroku.

After an un-eventful dinner they retired into the living room. By now it was nearing nine, and Kagome had to get up early in the morning to go to work.

"I'm going to go to bed. It was nice meeting you Sesshoumaru," she paused before quickly adding "Night." And to her surprise, he replied.

"Goodnight." She nodded before leaving the room with a rapidly beating heart. For some reason his voice had that odd affect on her.

The next morning found Kagome and Sesshoumaru awake and drinking coffee. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was an early bird. And by early bird she meant five in the morning early.

"So, do you wake up this early every morning?" Kagome said; attempting conversation. He looked up from his spot at the table. He was reading the newspaper.

"Indeed. Do you not?" he said, surprising her for the second time since meeting him.

"Well only on days when I have to go to work. I'm usually a late sleeper." She said sheepishly. Sesshoumaru nodded before looking back down at the paper.

Noticing he wasn't going to talk much more, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She was eating her usual breakfast which consisted of yogurt, toast, and a banana. It tided her over until lunch came around. She was still in her long pink flannel pajamas. If you didn't know better you would have thought her to be a regular teenage girl, but, she wasn't a teen. She was a grown woman by the age of nineteen. She had graduated high school early, at the age of seventeen. She has been in college ever since, and she was graduating soon. If it wasn't for her smarts she probably wouldn't be going anywhere in life. Her family wasn't exactly 'loaded.'

Smiling, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Surfing the channels she noted that the news was on. Maybe she'd flip back to that later. Settling on cartoon network, she became engrossed in a show called "The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy."

And this was exactly how Sesshoumaru found her fifteen minutes later while walking out of the kitchen. He raised a brow. '_This human is possibly the oddest one I have met since Rin. She is obviously intelligent, yet she amuses herself by watching a simple children's show? How odd, indeed.' _Sesshoumaru thought amused. Quickly noticing his trail of thought he smashed it completely. It did no good to be thinking about a simple human. She was beneath him, and yet here he was, living with two humans. He had to though, if he ever wanted to attain his fathers company here in Tokyo. It would do him no good to look for a place if he was to not even get a hold of the company while over here. It would be a waste of money; and Sesshoumaru was not about wasting anything.

Glancing around him, he took note of the simple white plush couches, dark wooden floors with a simple crimson antique area rug and brown coffee table. The T.V. was a flat screen and hung on the wall, along with various pictures of what he assumed were the human's families and friends.

Sighing very uncharacteristically, he walked towards the couch opposite of the girl called Kagome. Sitting down on the couch, he immediately sank into it. He would have to find the store that they had attained this couch at. It was comfortable.

"Girl, where did you buy these couches from?" he asked with an air of authority. Kagome glanced to him from the T.V. screen. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have a name, you know." She said, irritation clearly lacing her words. Sesshoumaru's own eyes narrowed a little. "I am aware that you have a name. Now answer my question." He said coldly. Kagome's mouth fell open. She quickly shut it with a resounding click and stood, glaring full force at Sesshoumaru's form. Placing her yogurt onto the coffee table she placed her tiny hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I said I have a name, and I will not answer to girl. Do you answer to boy? I think not. I do not appreciate being treated rudely in my own home." She said angrily. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk. This girl was proving to be a good source of amusement.

"Do not think to raise your voice at this Sesshoumaru. Your abode or not; you are speaking to royalty and shall address me as such." He stated coolly. Kagome nearly fell over in shock. Was this guy serious? "Listen here, bucko, I don't have to address you at all! So don't go telling me how exactly to do so when you clearly don't even know how to address me by my own name. What makes you think I would show you any kind of respect when you can show me none in turn?" Kagome seethed. Sesshoumaru merely stared at her.

"Gah! You're infuriating!" Kagome nearly yelled while storming from the room. Sesshoumaru smirked from his position on the couch. Maybe he would as her of its origins later.

After a brief shower Kagome waltzed into her room, intent on finding a suitable outfit for the day; she had a busy one ahead of her, after all.

"Okay, closet. What shall I wear today?" she said with a grin on her face. _'Great, now I'm talking to a closet. I really should get a night job; I think waking early makes me somewhat dumber by the hour.' _Kagome thought with a giggle.

"Ah, here we are…" she said happily a few minutes later. She had scoped through all of her clothes and found something that seemed to suit her mood today: Giggly and Childish.

Her clothing consisted of a knee length black skirt that flared slightly at the bottom, in waves that seemed to caress her calves. Her torso adorned a simple white button up blouse, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows in a casual manner. Her dainty feet wore black pumps; not too tall and not too short.

Nodding in satisfaction she walked back to her bathroom. She needed to fix her hair and make-up. Walking in the brightly lit room, she wondered over towards the sink. After grabbing the pale blue blow dryer and hairbrush she began to brush and dry her hair until it fell into soft curly waves at her backside. Her hair was long, reaching till right above her bottom.

After putting the blow dryer and brush away, she quickly brushed her teeth and then applied a small amount of clear lip gloss. Finally finished with her morning ritual, she left her room and went back into the living room. Once in the room, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still sitting on the couch; except this time he seemed to be intently watching the cartoon that she had previously been watching.

Raising a finely sculpted brow, she resisted the urge to snort at his ways. Glancing around the room she found her brief case and went to fetch it.

"Where is it that you work, girl?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice questioned, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Kagome jumped in surprise before turning to face him fully.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'girl'? My name is Ka-Go-Me. Three simple syllables, can you not pronounce that?" Kagome demanded, resisting the urge to stomp her foot in a childish show of anger. Sesshoumaru continued to look at her.

"Fine! Don't answer me! See if I care, I won't answer you either!" She yelled and stormed towards her briefcase, grabbing it and pulling her long black coat from the coat hanger at the same time. Turning one last time towards Sesshoumaru, she departed with an outwards stick of her tongue. Oh yes, she went there.

Coming to work late, due to a late bus arrival, she was set on edge even before she walked into the tall building. Her car was out of gas and she didn't have to time to fill it up the other day, she was stuck with riding the stinky bus. She worked at Sajuki Records; a recording label for new aspiring singers and what not. The job sucked, basically. She was a receptionist. What she really wanted to be was a personal assistant, but no. She had to be a stupid receptionist and answer lame calls all day. How boring.

"Hey Shin," Kagome started lazily "How was your weekend?"

Shin was the short, bald security guard. He had been working there for nearly three years.

"Oh, the same old same old. Kin had a big soccer game," he said with a grin. He knew how fond Kagome was of Kin. She was a sucker for kids.

"Really? How'd it go?" Kagome asked; her eyes lighting up with glee.

Shin smiled at her antics. "His team won, and he got a trophy. He's real proud of it," he said with a smile. Kagome nodded "I would be too! Maybe I'll stop by today to congratulate him?" Kagome asked in hopes of seeing one of her favorite people. Kin was like the little brother that she had, but remained young. Souta was getting to be an old geezer by now, at the tender age of sixteen, and she was no longer able to coddle him. He would think it to be too weird. So, Kin came along and voila! Her problems were solved. _'I'm not weird.'_ She thought to herself.

"Ah, he would enjoy that very much. Around two, maybe?" he said with a small smile. Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "Two it is." She said while stepping through the sliding doors and waving bye to Shin.

Walking into the middle of the main room, she made her way over to her mahogany desk that read "Sajuki Records" in big gold letters. Sighing, she prepared herself for a long day.

Around twelve she got off for lunch. She walked to the snack room and quickly pulled out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich from her briefcase. 'Mmm, nothing like a good PB&J…" she said while biting into her food.

After her lunch break was over she returned to her desk and continued answering phone calls until the clock struck 1:45, signaling the end of her working day. There were three receptionists. She worked the mornings from 7:45-1:45. The others worked the night shifts.

Walking out of the building she walked to the bus stop. She needed to hurry and get to Shin's house to say a quick congratulations to Kin before heading to the book store. She needed to get a good novel to read at work; she was getting really bored just sitting there.

Soon reaching Shin's neighborhood she walked up to his house. It was a simple peach colored one story house, with a neatly trimmed lawn. It was quite nice. She made her way to his front door, knocking twice.

The door swung open with amazing speed before a jubilant black hair-brown eyed boy stepped out and hugged her fiercely.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" he asked excitedly. Kagome giggled and patted his head, attempting to pry herself from his death grip that he currently had on her.

"I've been so busy with school," she said with a sad look in her eyes "and I'm sorry I didn't come to your soccer game. I know it meant a lot to you."

Kin waved it off while continuing to smile up at her. "No worries, there will be more games you can come to." He said with a grin.

Kagome laughed happily while bobbing her head up and down. "Yes, there will be many more that I will have the pleasure of attending." She said with a gentle smile.

Two hours and a hand full of candy later Kagome was leaving Shin's house with a big grin on her face. They were like a second family to her, and that meant a lot. She looked back towards the house and waved goodbye to Kin as he stood at the door. He was smiling while waving enthusiastically. She chuckled and walked towards the bus stop.

Once at the bus stop she looked down at her hand in wonderment. '_I wonder why he gave me so much candy. Surely he is not trying to butter me up for something…' _Kagome thought with a quirk to her plump lips. Shaking her head at his nonsense she settled on staring at the passing cars while waiting for the bus.

"Sesshoumaru, come on. We've known each other since birth, practically! You are welcome here, I don't want you to go and buy some house or stinky apartment if you aren't even sure if you will be staying there! It would be a waste of money and time. Especially with all the packing and moving you'd have to do…I bet its not easy to ship all of your belongings from the united states." Miroku said in a persuasive tone. He didn't want his friend to make a stupid mistake. Neither were sure if his father would give him the title of owner of all of their family companies in Tokyo. Currently, they were waiting on a reply.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Monk was right; it would be a foolish act on his part, he just needed to wait it out. "Indeed. I suppose I will remain here until I receive word from my father." He said with a slight narrowing of his eyes. He hated that he had to rely on someone for anything. It just wasn't in hid nature to rely on anyone.

"I'm home." Kagome said happily while walking into the apartment. She stopped short when noticing Sesshoumaru and Miroku's serious expressions.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concern clouding her hazel eyes.

Miroku nodded with a smile. "Hey Gome, how was your day?" he asked. She noticed his evasive topic, but went with it anyway. "It was good. I went to see Kin," she said with a smile. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder who this Kin guy was.

"Oh, really? How did he react to your not being there for a few weeks? I bet he was mad." Miroku said with a grin, noticing Sesshoumaru's slightly narrowed eyes.

Kagome grinned. "Oh he was happy as could be! He was just excited to tell me that he and his team won the game this weekend." Kagome said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm. We forgot to go." Miroku said guiltily. Kagome nodded, her happiness dissipating momentarily. "But look at the bright side! There will be many more games to attend!" she said happily. Miroku nodded, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Kin is Kagome's co-workers son. We are all like family," Miroku stated, filling him in. Kagome nodded in agreement. "So, how about we eat out tonight?" Kagome suggested with a sly smirk. Today had been a good day, and she didn't want to spend her evening cooped up in the house.

"Sure, why not." Miroku said while looking at Sesshoumaru. He simply nodded while walking to retrieve his coat. Miroku grinned as an idea struck him.

'_Kagome and Sesshoumaru would prove to be an…interesting couple.'_ He thought while looking them both over. Maybe it could work? After all, both of his friends needed to loosen up and get laid.

So with that plan in mind, Miroku ushered the two out of the apartment and out onto the streets. "How about we go to a club?" he suggested. Kagome frowned.

"A club? I'm only nineteen. I can't get into one," she said, wondering what he was up to. Miroku waggled his finger in front of her face. "Now, now Kagome, you can easily get in. Its just a matter of Sesshoumaru's participation…" he trailed off looking at said demon. Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow.

"What could Sesshoumaru possibly do to get me in?" Kagome questioned in disbelief. Sesshoumaru looked towards her as if to say "Duh!"

"Why, he's one of the most powerful men in Tokyo." Miroku filled in. Kagome's mouth fell open in understanding. "Oh yeah…I forgot."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Typical human." Kagome growled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled. Sesshoumaru merely smirked before walking towards his Porsche. "Come on, Gome." Miroku said with a snigger. Kagome glared after his back while slowly walking behind him and mumbling incoherently.

"What was that, Kags?" he asked with a playful smirk. She looked at him with a glare. "Why nothing, Roku dear." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He shuddered, while Sesshoumaru, whom was already in the car and watching the two bicker, resisted the urge to do so.

"Alright, let's go." Miroku said once he and Kagome had finally gotten into the car. "Hn." Sesshoumaru said as he peeled out of the tiny parking area in front of their apartment.Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Reviews are awesome.**


	2. two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, fool.**

I believe in a thing called love

"Slow down!" yelled a frightened Kagome. Sesshoumaru glanced at her through the corner of his eye before quickly looking back to the rode. Miroku had somehow convinced him to let him drive the car, so he and Kagome were stuck in the back seat.

"Live a little, you geezer!" Miroku yelled while laughing insanely.

Kagome huffed and glare "I'm not old, I just don't want to get pulled over is all…" she said in defense. Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Oh, so what do you have to say about this, Se-shou-ma-ru?" Kagome said, sounding out each syllable just to piss him off. He turned to her and narrowed his eyes.

"You humans are weak." He said simply. Kagome's mouth gaped open while she stared at him in anger. "Just because we don't have abnormal strength like you demons do means nothing! We have other strong points," she said, unsure of where she was going with her argument. Sesshoumaru noticed this and hid a smile. "Interesting. Care to elaborate?" he said with a smug smirk. Kagome furrowed her brows "Well, we have smarts…and inner will-power!" she said, finally latching on to a suitable answer.

Miroku turned to face them from the driver's seat. "Now, now, children; calm down." He said teasingly. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at him angrily before turning back to their argument.

"Human, you do not contain even an inch of will-power or smarts that most demons do," he said while narrowing his eyes "and even if you did, it would mean nothing. You could not survive without your regular uses. You could not survive in nature as we demons do. You are the weaker species." He finished coldly. Kagome felt her ire rise as each word that came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, her hands began to glow a pure blue. Heat coursed through her body as her anger continued to rise; she herself not even noticing the odd light imitating from her very own hands.

"You're wrong;" she began fiercely "you're so very wrong. We humans have survived and continued to rebuild and live our lives, while you demons wallow in the past and continue to push racism on the rest of your kind; refusing to move forward, towards the future. You demons are cold hearted, and care for nothing. If it was up to you, the world would be nothing like it is now. It would be dead, cold, and hard. Just like your self." She said with malice in her voice. The light in her hand grew, and she could no longer contain it inside of herself. A bright light burst forth, and the last thing she remembered before passing out was widened golden eyes staring at her between a mixture of shock and wonderment.

"Kagome," called a voice from afar. She could barely hear it, it sounded as if it were miles away. Trying to open her eyes was a difficult task, but she finally was able to.

"Ugh…" she mumbled as she tried to sit up. "What happened…?" she asked, not expecting to get a response.

"You're a miko." Came Sesshoumaru's cold voice from her side. Looking over to where it came from, she noticed his sleep ridden eyes. "A what?" she asked, still drowsy. "You are a miko, a priestess of sorts. You body houses pure light; pure power. Miko's once roamed in vast numbers, but now there are very few." He said while looking at her. She blushed and tried to look somewhere else, but found no escape from his deep gaze.

"Um…Where's Miroku? Is he fine? Are…you fine?" she asked, still blushing. Sesshoumaru took note of her rosy cheeks before commenting "He is in the room next to this one. He received minor head injuries and a broken arm in the accident, he is currently in surgery. We are not aware of the extent his injuries will have on his body. And…I am fine." He said with an odd look in his eyes. Kagome's eyes clouded over in worry, before she lay back down in the hospital bed. She didn't know how to react. What if Miroku didn't make it? Would he be fine?

Sesshoumaru noticed the odd look in her eyes, and the sudden depression and panic leaking into her aura, and decided to calm her. "He will survive, Kagome." He said in a calming tone. Kagome's head snapped up to him and she nodded, smiling slightly.

Looking around the room she noticed how bare it seemed, and decided to look out the window. She shot up in bed noticing the time of day. It appeared to be somewhere around five in the evening.

"Sesshoumaru…how long have we been here?" she asked, worry clearly in her voice. He looked away from the window, "We have been here for a day." He said calmly. Kagome's eyes widened. "A day? Oh no! My job…" she said, beginning to panic. "What if I get fired? How would I be able to pay the rent?" Sesshoumaru stood and walked over towards her. "I have already called on yours and Miroku's behalf, to your job and the school. They understand. You are on paid leave for a week before you have to return to work." He stated casually. Kagome looked up to him with watery eyes. Suddenly, surprising both of them, she launched into his arms, locking her arms around his neck, while the rest of her body slammed into his.

He stood there for a minute, still in shock, and not entirely sure on what he was supposed to do. Slowly, he encircled her tiny waist with his muscular arms while putting his face into her hair, inhaling her lavender scent. "Everything is fine, you're alright." He said, sounding much like a parent soothing their child's fears.

"I'm so sorry…it was my fault, wasn't it?" she said in a small voice. Sesshoumaru cringed when he thought how displaced that voice sounded on her. She was strong, and fiery; nothing could break her down. "Miroku lost hold of the car…" he said in an attempt to sooth her fears, though he refrained from mentioning _why_ he lost hold of the car.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said while smiling up at him through glossy hazel eyes. He became entranced her in eyes, they were so…bright. Normally, Japanese people had dark brown eyes; almost black. Kagome's was the brightest brown he had ever seen, and blending in with her skin tone it made her glow unearthly. Her smarts, personality, and body, were major pluses too. All in all, Kagome was quite and endearing onna.

"Rest. Miroku will be awake soon enough; you will be able to see him once you awaken." He said in a soothing voice. Kagome nodded sleepily while clutching his body like a life line. Yawning, she slowly rose up and placed a small peck on his jaw line; she could not reach any further from her position. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in complete shock. He had not been expecting that.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru…" she mumbled into his chiseled chest.

He watched her face as she did so, and getting lost in it he almost forgot to reply. "Goodnight, Kagome. Sleep well."

Watching as her eyes drifted shut, he remained in his position with her on his lap and him sitting upright against the bed for the rest of the night. He didn't want to risk waking her up, that's why he hadn't moved. At least that's what he kept telling himself, anyways. The hours passed by quickly, and soon dawns first rays were coming in through the small window off to their side. Kagome's pulse began to speed up; signaling her awakening.

She shifted a little in his arms, trying to hide her face from the sun inside his embrace. He chuckled at her antics, sending a soothing rumbling noise through out him, causing Kagome to sigh and relax. But, soon, her eyes shot open and she sat up with lightning speed. She focused her eyes on who she had been laying on and nearly had a heart attack. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" she said, trailing off and beginning to ramble. Sesshoumaru merely lifted her into a better position on his lap and placed his long finger on her lips to calm her. "Shhh, you don't want to wake anyone up, do you? After all, it is quite early in the morning." He said with an amused tone. Kagome blinked owlishly, before nodding her head. Sesshoumaru slid his finger from her lips and lay back down against the head board of the bed. Kagome sat awkwardly on his lap; not sure of what to do.

Blushing, she looked away from his gaze. _'Oh my gosh, I am not sitting in his lap…wow…I have never been like um…this with another guy. Man, I haven't even had my first __**real**__ kiss, either! How do I get myself into these embarrassing predicaments?' _Kagome thought while fidgeting slightly. Sesshoumaru noticed her nervousness and decided to help her out a little. Reaching up, he pulled Kagome's small body to rest on his larger one. Once her head was neatly tucked under his chin, he wrapped his muscular arms around her dainty waste. "Um, you don't have to hold me like…um…this, if you don't…" Kagome said, trailing off. She was blushing furiously as it was, then he had to go and _press_ himself against her in such a…intimate way. Kagome sighed and snuggled into his hard chest before blushing more at realizing that it actually felt _really_ good.

"Mr. Taisho, I am here to check…" said the female nurse politely when she walked in; before spotting Sesshoumaru and Kagome lying on one anther atop the bed. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze. "Um, I need to examine her, if you don't mind," she said nervously. Noticing his possessive gaze she quickly added "it won't take very long, I promise."

Sesshoumaru nodded and let Kagome, whom was blushing like crazy at being caught like that, sit up. She glanced back at him momentarily, catching his gaze. She blushed and snapped her head back to face the nurse in a matter of seconds. "Ah, um, Mr. Taisho, this is a…feminine, exam. I will need you to leave the room." The nurse said while glancing at both of them. Kagome buried her heated face into her tiny hands and gulped. This could not get anymore embarrassing. Well, that's what she thought until…

"What kind of 'feminine exams'?" he asked curiously, not noticing Kagome's mortification. The nurse gulped and blushed. "Um, I will need to exam her…body. Just doing a more thorough check then the first one. We need to know if we can release her." The nurse said quickly. Sesshoumaru nodded, but didn't move. "Are you not going to leave, Mr. Taisho?" the nurse asked nervously. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; but showed no signs of moving. Kagome anxiously looked up at Sesshoumaru, willing her blush to hit the road. "Sesshoumaru…I'll be fine." She said in that same small voice that she used the other night. He looked at her, and nodded while picking her up with him when he stood. Kagome 'eeped' at being picked up suddenly, before she was placed back on the bed in a gentle manner; half expecting to be dropped on there roughly. She needed to get used to this new Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said while staring into his eyes. He nodded and left the room.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, your boyfriend is quite protective, ay?" the nurse said walking towards her with a grin on her face. Kagome blushed while nodding. It would do no good for this nurse to think that they weren't even going out, yet they were in such…an intimate position earlier. "Yeah…he can get like that." She said nervously. Soon, the nurse had her naked and standing before her. Kagome was blushing while looking everywhere but at her. "Ah, your first exam like this, huh?" the nurse said, trying to hold back a laugh. Kagome nodded. "Almost done," the nurse said while looking around her arms for any unusual scratches or welts and what not. "Ah, you are in tip top shape. Get dressed and I'll send your boyfriend back in here." She said while leaving the room.

Outside of the room, Sesshoumaru stood patiently. _'Why am I acting so strange, all of the sudden? I knew I was mildly attracted to the onna before, but now…I feel as if I am about to claim her. Why is this?_'' he asked himself, not expecting to get a reply. _**'It is because you find her to be a suitable female, thus meaning you are accepting her as a mate.' **_His inner demon replied through various barks and growls. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily, before narrowing. _'A mate? I can not have her as a mate. She is human. I detest humans.'_ _**'You do not detest this one, and also, there is Rin to think about. She and Kagome are the two humans that you have accepted fully, it seems. I do not wish to spoil it for you, but you need to become close to Kagome. Do not treat her wrong.' **_His inner demon replied before slipping back into the recess of Sesshoumaru's mind. Sesshoumaru growled out in frustration.

"Mr. Taisho, your girlfriend is in good shape. You can go back in now." The nurse said when she walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly went to her. _'Girlfriend?'_ he asked himself. He nodded "Hn," he said, walking past her and into the room. Once inside he resisted the urge to smile at what he saw. Kagome sat in the middle of her bed, fully dressed, and clutching a pillow while blushing.

"Everything went well, I take it." He said, slipping in bed beside her. She tried to scoot over, to make more room for him, but he just put an arm around her waist and slid her towards him. She blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and nodded. "She um…said I was in good shape." Kagome confided. He nodded, and decided to play around with her. "So, when did we start going out?" he said with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. Kagome's own eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Oh! Haha, that…um…" she said evasively. She didn't want to tell him that she told the nurse that they were going out, he would probably think her to be some kind of moron…and for some reason she didn't want him to think that about her.

"She um, just you know…_thought _that…because of, our um, _positions…_" she said while looking down at her hands; which were currently entwined with each other. Sesshoumaru chuckled. Kagome looked up at him, with a small smile. It seemed so odd for him to be chuckling, but it was a nice sound that filled the room. She laughed along with him, and finally calming down she closed her eyed and sighed. He pulled her closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um, Sesshoumaru…not to ruin the mood or anything…but why are you suddenly being so…_nice_ to me?" asked Kagome quietly. She felt him stiffen slightly, and then he replied "After the accident, my inner beast realized how much he enjoyed your presence. We do not like many humans, as you could tell. You, and Rin are the only ones," he said. Noticing her slight jealous aura he resisted the urge to smile before saying "Rin is my niece. She currently lives with my half-brother, Inuyasha. She was adopted by him as an act of charity to one of the less fortunate orphanages." He said with a smirk. Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Wow, I didn't know you could…" just then a thought struck her. "Oh my gosh! Rin? As in Jin's fiancé?" she squealed excitedly. Sesshoumaru started to growl. "No, Rin is not engaged. She is far too young; and she would not make a stupid mistake like that." He said slightly peeved. What if she was, though? He had not talked to her for quite some time. Kagome stared into his eyes, and noted his uneasiness. "I'm sure we're talking about two different Rin's…Um, by chance do you know where they live, exactly?" she asked, hoping it wasn't where she thought she did. Sesshoumaru looked at her "She lives in Kyoto, on the country side." He said, slightly anxious. Kagome gasped "That's where my Rin lives!" she said slightly fearful for Jin's health. Sesshoumaru quickly stood. "She will not make this mistake," he said while preparing to walk out of the room. Kagome swiftly grabbed his arm and held him back with all of her strength.

"Sesshoumaru! At least give them time to tell you, and explain themselves! What if they are in love?" she said, pleadingly. Sesshoumaru snorted. "Love is a useless human emotion. It is a weakness, and it does not change the fact that she will throw her life away for someone whom means nothing." He said angrily. Kagome gasped "Love means nothing? You are wrong! Love means everything! It can change people, and it can strengthen them! Love is not a weakness! She is not throwing her life away, Jin is a good guy, and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He will protect her," she said in defense of her friend. She had met Rin before, and she was a very nice girl. They would be happy together.

"We will go and see them this weekend." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Kagome looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly. "This weekend? I was already planning on going to see my mom…Jin said that he and Rin would be there, also." She said, not sure if she should have told him that. He was probably going to rip Jin limb from limb.

"Then we shall go to your mothers." He said in a voice that left no room for arguments. "Well…If we are going to go together, then you have to promise me something. Otherwise, I won't let you step foot in my home or near Jin." She said stubbornly. Sesshoumaru eyed her for a moment, contemplating whether or not to go along with her deal. Either way, he would get what he wanted. Recalling what his inner demon said earlier, about him making her happy, he decided to humor her and make a deal. "Alright, but you must not interfere where I think you should not. Trust my judgment of the boy; and we shall see where it takes us from there. Kagome sighed, and nodded in agreement. After all, he was merely trying to look out for his niece. "Okay Sesshoumaru," she said with a smile "we should go and check on Miroku right about now, huh?" He nodded his head, "Indeed."

Soon after they left Kagome's room they headed down the hall to the information desk. Sitting behind the desk was an aged woman, with graying hair and beady eyes. "Excuse me ma'm, can you help up find Miroku Monk? He just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago…I am his roommate." Kagome said politely. The woman looked up from the papers that she was looking through and smiled nicely. "Okay, you can go and see him," she said, the she looked at Sesshoumaru "but I'm afraid he will have to stay behind, seeing as how he doesn't have a connection to Mr. Monk…does he?" she asked with a raised brow. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, and she blushed. "He is my boyfriend, and a good friend to Miroku. He has been here with both of us through our stay, all of us were in a car accident the other night." She said, informing the woman and hoping to catch a little sympathy in hopes of getting Sesshoumaru in with her. She didn't want to leave him out here on his own; he had every right to see Miroku.

"Okay, that's good enough. Here, let me give you all a pass," she said while pulling out two sliding cards "just go down this hall and make a left, then go all the way to the end of that hall and the door should be on the right." She said with a kind smile. "Thank you very much," Kagome said while latching onto Sesshoumaru's hand and leading him down the hall.

"Woo! I'm happy she let you come, I didn't want you to have to sit out there all alone." Kagome said while smiling up at him. Sesshoumaru snorted. "As if she could keep this Sesshoumaru from seeing the Monk. I do as I please." He said arrogantly. Kagome out right laughed, "Oh Sesshoumaru…" she mumbled; reaching the door. Picking out her and Sesshoumaru's cards she opened the double doors and walked in with him by her side.

Looking around they noticed another desk, so they walked up to it. "Hi, we're here to see our friend Miroku Monk. Could you please direct us to him?" Kagome asked nicely. The woman at the desk looked up and nodded. "Can I see your cards?" she asked while smacking her gum. Kagome nodded while grabbing her and Sesshoumaru's cards and presenting them to the woman; the woman nodded once again, and showed them where to go.

Reaching a white door Kagome knocked, not sure if anything was going on in there. They heard someone call for them to come in, so they did. "Roku?" Kagome questioned. She heard him call "Over here" and turned to see him propped up on a bed, eating. She smiled and ran over to him, flinging herself on him. "Roku! I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you feeling better?" she asked quickly. Miroku laughed and nodded towards Sesshoumaru "Hey," he said "calm down, I'm fine, just had to get some things places back in order." He said with a smile. Kagome laughed and pulled back off of him. "Well, at least you are okay…do you know when you will be released?" Kagome asked curiously. Miroku nodded, "Yeah, sometime this Friday." He said sadly. Kagome noticed this, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice. He looked up at her sadly. "I'm going to miss my porno show that comes on every Thursday," he said with a sly grin. "Miroku!" Kagome yelled, gaping at him. Sesshoumaru snorted. Miroku continued grinning.

"Hentai." Kagome whispered from the other side of the room. "Oh, come now Kagome; surely you must have noticed me in the living room…" he said, grinning wider. "Shut it, Monk." Sesshoumaru said while glaring at him. Miroku put his hands up in the air in defense "Alright, alright. I'll stop."

**Reviews are AWESOME.**

**Peesh brah.**


End file.
